


A Midwinter's Night

by chrobins



Series: 12 Days of Holidays Prompt Challenge [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 12daysofholidays, Fireplaces, M/M, Shakespeare Quotations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukki doesn't like the cold and will wear multiple layers to keep warm. Kuroo is a dork.</p>
<p>Thanks to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/westfall/pseuds/westfall">lav</a> for editing the Shakespeare stuff for me :]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Midwinter's Night

Kuroo nearly busted a gut when Tsukishima walked out of their bedroom, blonde hairs sticking in all directions, two pairs of Kuroo’s sweats and long sleeved fleece shirts along with matching knee high socks that are just as red as his shirt, and the cutest mittens Kuroo had ever seen. “Why are you laughing? Stop it. You sound like a buffoon.” Tsukishima snorted, ignoring the hideous laughter and going over to make hot cocoa only to realize there was already a hot mug waiting for him. The blonde turned to the culprit who had already laid out blankets on the floor next to the heated fireplace, Kuroo patting his lap with a grin that only meant trouble; but the fireplace looked so warm...and Tsukishima felt so cold.

 

Deciding to go along with Kuroo’s whims, Tsukishima took his mug of cocoa and padded over to where his boyfriend was, sitting down with a huff and pressing his back against Kuroo. He pushed his toes as close to the fire without it being painful and settled back against Kuroo’s chest, humming as his arms wrapped around his waist. One thing he had learned to be accustomed to was Kuroo’s constant need for physical affection, whether it be kisses every morning, a hug before they left for school, spooning in bed, occasional bath time together...not to say that it was bad; Tsukishima had grown to love all of the little bits of intimacy they shared. But with Kuroo, it definitely took time...and it was always easier to go along with it rather than be stubborn about it; if there was one thing Tsukishima hated in the world, seeing that sad, pitiful face on his boyfriend had to be it.

 

“Aw, how nice of you to join me by the fire, babe.” Kuroo smiled, holding the blonde by the waist and nuzzling his nose into the blonde’s waist. He always felt at home when Tsukishima was in his arms. “I’m sorry it’s cold...I figured a hot bath would do the trick…” Kuroo pouted just a little, but Tsukishima couldn’t see it anyway. But he didn’t have to; he could _feel_ a shiver run down his spine whenever Kuroo pouted. The blonde sighed, tilted his head back enough so he could kiss the other softly, hoping to get rid of the pout in one swift movement. It seemed to have worked as Kuroo hummed “Tsukki! Tsukki!” into his ear like a puppy being handed its reward.

 

But, then again, as the warmth from the fire, the warmth from his perfectly made hot cocoa with extra marshmallows, and the warmth from Kuroo’s body made the blonde feel a lot better than when he stepped out of the tub, freezing like it was snowing in their little apartment, he had to admit that sitting by the fireplace was kind of romantic...and not in a bad way. “Say, Tetsurou.” Kuroo stiffened by the sound of his first name. “I have a question.”

 

“Ask whatever you like, Kei.”

 

Tsukishima could never shake off the feeling of Kuroo saying his name like it was dipped in liquid gold, thick and smooth like caramel that never quite got perfectly off his lips, a silky indulgence he didn’t know he was allowed to have.

 

“Well...we’ve been dating for quite some time now…” Kuroo hummed in agreement. “I’ve always wondered...when did you discover that you...liked me? I mean, you didn’t just wake up and decide you were going to ask out some random first year from a rival school, did you?”

 

Kuroo pouted slightly. “Of course not; my love for you is deeper than that.”

 

Tsukishima snorted. “Spare me the theatrics, _Romeo_.”

 

“Hey, I actually was Romeo during my second year in drama! I could recite his lines if you’d like?” Kuroo mused, But the blonde only groaned in disgust. “Fine, fine, no Romeo.” It took a moment for Kuroo to collect his thoughts, to recall what exactly made him so attracted to Tsukishima. “Then, it was probably the last day of training camp.”

 

Tsukishima moved in Kuroo’s lap so that his legs were draped over one of Kuroo’s thigh and his back was pressed back against the other leg, intrigued by the story.

 

“It was the match against Fukurodani. Your improvement had started to show, and it was like all of the effort we drove into you seemed worth it, you know?" Kuroo sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "I guess I just—I got distracted. I'd never seen you like that before—like you wanted to give it your all. And, I don't know." Kuroo blushed ever so faintly. "It made me feel kinda proud.... in a weird way. But then I kept looking only at you, and something just clicked inside my head.” He smiled and took one of the blonde’s hands. “And I just thought to myself…‘Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night.’”

 

Tsukishima shoved him slightly, annoyed, but a faint smile hung on his lips.

 

Kuroo, somehow, took that as incentive to do more. “If love be rough with you, be rough with love.”

 

That time, Tsukishima was truly done with Kuroo’s antics and gave him a hard push. Kuroo landed on mound of blankets beneath him and Tsukishima set his mug aside.

 

“Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much.” Tsukishima grinned at Kuroo’s face agape in amazement and placed a hand on his chest. Kuroo's other hand slid up to the small of his back.

 

“Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?

 

“Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.”

 

“O, then, dear saint," Kuroo whispered, pulling Tsukishima in closer, "let lips do what hands do."

 

Kuroo smiled, held the blonde closer as he leaned in for a light kiss, a gentle touching of lips. “Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged."

 

“I liked you better as Mercutio.” Tsukishima teased. “Your voice is much deeper than a naive Romeo...I think you’re better than that.”

 

“But Mercutio dies…” Kuroo frowned, but Tsukishima ran his fingers through dark bed head and Kuroo’s frown melted easily into a smile. “Give me my sin again?”

 

Tsukishima laughed at how absurd Kuroo sounded, but indulged his boyfriend anyway and kissed him again, longer this time, savoring the taste of each other’s lips.

 

“You kiss very eagerly.”

 

Kuroo pouted. “That’s not how the line goes.”

 

Tsukishima smiled. “But the ending of that play is something I want to avoid…” He pressed a finger against Kuroo’s pout. “How about we keep exchanging each other’s ‘sin’ until we’re satisfied?”

 

Kuroo was a hundred percent okay with that, pulling the blonde into his arms, the fireplace keeping them warm as they shared kisses of hot cocoa, and the lightest whispers of affection.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought!


End file.
